Transformations
by Shamelessly Radiant
Summary: DRABBLE: Elena's transformation into a vampire, and how it would go differently with different people. (Damon, Stefan and Klaus)


**A/N: **Yes, I dipped into The Vampire Diaries fandom and wrote a little drabble. Since I have not watched the show for three seasons, you can forget everything about hunters, witches, deaths and reincarnations, this is mostly AU anyways, since it is set before Elena turned into a vampire at the end of season four, for _obvious _reasons.

That said, I hope you enjoy this!

.

**_Stefan_**

He looks pained. "I'm so sorry, Elena", he whispers as his hand comes to her left cheek, grazing it softly.

She closes her eyes and leans into his touch while it travels downwards, fingering her necklace, and then suddenly the necklace is gone.

Her eyes snap open, looking into Stefan's. It's a mistake.

"Don't resist", he tells her, and her body locks up.

She watches, mesmerised, horrified, as his face transforms, biting his wrist and bringing it t her mouth.

"Drink," he tells her and she does, drinking like she has been thirsty for ages.

His hands are on her cheeks then, and as her head snaps to the right and her body starts falling, she swears she heard her neck crack.

It is a sound she will never forget.

**_Damon_**

"Maybe you'll forgive me for this in a few centuries," he quips, sardonic and the look he levels on her is _all _Damon.

(The pained look in his eyes tells the truth, though)

Her body grasps it before her mind does, and she stumbles backwards.

It is of no use of course. She's only human, she cannot outrun him. How _ironic _that the thing she wants the most to preserve, is the thing hindering her from preserving it. Her humanity.

His blue eyes drill into hers as he forces his hand to her mouth, his ring cutting painfully into her cheek.

She falls against him, exhausted, and his hand gently wipes her hair away before his fangs sink into her shoulder.

She closes her eyes and lets the pain take her away.

**_Klaus_**

"Klaus," she gasps, her eyes searching, searching for a way out. She knows it is hopeless, knows Stefan and Damon never were invited to this house, it is exactly the reason she is here after all, wonders how the hell Klaus managed to get invited, and knows Caroline and Tyler are out of town.

"Hello love", he flashes her a smile, all sharp teeth and _dangerous, deadly _because she knows him and knows what he is able to do.

Distract him, distract him, her mind yells when she spots the open window. Before she can come up with a plan, with something to say, he speaks first.

"I can smell your fear, you know," he says softly, "I can hear your beating heart, trying to find a way out. The window isn't going to help you, love"

She breathes in- out, shakily. Closes her eyes, accepts her _very _probable imminent death, opens them again, stares into his.

She never had noticed how blue they were before.

"what do you want, then?" she asks harshly.

"You know," Klaus says in a light tone, "Stefan keeps threatening with your death and my lack of hybrids. It is highly annoying.

"So... you've come to kidnap me, then?" she asks, nonplussed.

He laughs, "Good God, no. They would find you eventually, wouldn't they? I want to get rid of the problem for good. Teach Stefan a little lesson along the way.. make him realise that if he wants to bluff he must be prepared to lose when someone calls him up on it."

"And the best way to do that... is if _you _kill me"

In a heartbeat he is standing before her.

"Smart girl", he all but purrs at her. "I enjoy it when people _get _things, Elena"

He almost never calls her by her given name. She decides she likes it. Oh, _God_, she's about to die, and _that's _what she thinks about?

She laughs. Why should she not? It's probably the last chance she will get.

When she's done, Klaus is looking at her questioningly, his head a bit cocked.. and suddenly she feels _exhausted_. All the pretence, all the mind games, _everything._

"Just do it, then" she whispers, hoping he didn't catch her voice break, because really, she's only eighteen. She doesn't _want _to die.

Klaus reaches out, and she flinches, expecting a violent touch that never comes. Instead two fingers tilt her chin up, and his eyes track her face, observing, cataloguing her expression. She is trying, trying _so, so hard _not to cry but her lashes feel heavy, her cheeks feel wet and she knows she failed.

He sighs, wiping the tears away roughly, and then, after a beat, seems to come to a decission.

"You know," he says, "you only have to _die_. No need to _stay _dead"

"No, _no_" she says, stumbling away as he offers her his bleeding wrist. He shrugs, but still keeps it up.

Any moment now, _any moment now_ and he will pounce on her, grab the back of her head, force her to drink it until she almost suffocates.. but he doesn't.

He doesn't.

"It's your choice, Elena" he says, raising a shoulder, "I am _not_ Stefan, not Damon. I don't care. If you die without my blood in your system it will really make no difference to me"

She blinks, _'it's your choice' _echoing over and over in her brain. _Your _choice. _Mine._

How many times before has she said that? It is _my _choice she has yelled, over and over again, each time they wanted to protect her from death's embrace, each time she had said she would rather die than become immortal but-

_It's your choice._

He is not forcing her, he is _letting _her die and ironically that is the reason she steps forward, and closes her mouth over the wound just before it closes.

"There you go, love" he whispers, and his hand strokes her hair, his ring tangling up in it as she drinks, drinks, drinks.

"Now what?", she asks, "wiping away the blood on her lips, and her bloody hand on her jeans"

He shrugs, half smiling and offers her his hand.

This time, she takes it.

"Now.. you die. Tomorrow.. you wake up"

"Is it that simple?" she smiles.

He smiles back, raising an eyebrow and tugging until she stumbles into him: "It is"

Turning her around gently, he pulls her head to the left. _Déjà vu, déjà vu! _Her mind screams at her and she flinches.

He shushes her: "It won't hurt, Elena," he reassures her and she realises she will die in his arms anyways. His fangs pierce her neck and besides a mild sting there is, indeed, no pain.

When her knees start to buckle, he wraps an arm around her waist and keeps drinking. The last thing she registers is being laid down gently.

"See you later" he remarks, and she lets her half lidded eyes fall shut entirely.


End file.
